


What Happens In Vegas

by GhostlyGoddess2010



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, TEMPORARY HIATUS-FOCUSING ON OTHER WORK IN PROGRESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGoddess2010/pseuds/GhostlyGoddess2010
Summary: Naruto works overnight at Luxor Resort & Casino, just trying to do what he can to survive.  Sasuke works for MGM Resorts International and is currently miserable with his team arrangement for his his current project.  When they clash, things become interesting.





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own anything Naruto related because Kishimoto Masashi wrote it before I could. (As if I could write the entire story line of Naruto.)
> 
> Another Disclaimer:  
> The events that have recently transpired in Las Vegas are *awful* and this fic in no way has anything to do with any of it. Consider this universe one in which nothing of the sort would ever transpire. My heart goes out to all the victims and their families.
> 
> Other Notes:  
> So, it's just not enough that I have 2 other fics going, I had to have another idea that I'm *super* excited about. Of course, I have *no* patience and set to writing this one immediately. I just hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke meet for the first time while neither of them are in a particularly good mood and both of them are working. Neither man responds particularly well to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm super excited about this fic in a way that I can't even express in words. It started as a brief idea that I wasn't going to dwell on, then became this planned out thought that I couldn't ignore. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it and as always, your feedback is much appreciated!

Sasuke followed closely behind his teammates as they made their way through the casino lobby.  He took in the bright lights, loud pings, and smoke-filled atmosphere, as Jūgo- a tall, redheaded man- watched how the other guests responded to it.  Suigetsu and Karin were a few paces ahead of them, not paying attention to anything in particular.

Karin, a woman with long, red hair, and Suigetsu, a man with shoulder-length white hair and vibrant violet eyes, made up the other half of their team.  He wasn’t exactly surprised that they had taken the opportunity to get drunk, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.  

Karin and Suigetsu were normally at each other’s throats with what appeared to be unresolved sexual tension.  Now, however, they seemed to be much more comfortable hanging all over each other.  They had fallen into a familiar pattern over the past hour or so and Sasuke had caught on immediately.  Suigetsu would say something unbelievable stupid, and Karin would respond by laughing loudly and possibly almost pissing herself.  Part of him wished that they would just fuck already.

Jūgo was a lot more composed than either of them, in any situation.  He never fell into any of their stupid arguments and always made sure to focus on the task at hand.  Sasuke appreciated the fact that the man wasn’t drunk like Karin and Suigetsu, and he was even more appreciative of the fact that the man was actually focusing on what had to be taken care of.

Sasuke, Jūgo, Karin, and Suigetsu were market analysts for MGM resorts international’s corporate offices.  They had recently been given an assignment to evaluate the effectiveness of the resorts along the Las Vegas strip.  Jūgo’s focus was on the reaction of the guests to the different elements of the resorts.  Sasuke had decided to direct his attention to the elements of the resorts themselves.  Karin and Suigetsu had, of course, volunteered themselves to evaluate the nightlife and party scene of the resorts.  Technically they _were_ doing their job, but it annoyed Sasuke that they couldn’t have found a more professional way to go about it.

The project they were working on was to be a rather lengthy one.  They were to spend a week at each of MGM’s resorts on the strip- 13 in total- which alone would take about 3 months.  After every week-long stay, they were given a week to return to their homes and write a report on the elements they had analyzed before heading to another resort for a week-long stay.  Since they were essentially working for a week straight while they stayed at the resorts, they weren’t required to show up at the office during their weeks at home, but they could if they wanted to.  Once they had gathered all their data, they were allowed 3 months to compile it and turn it into something meaningful.  Their primary goals were to focus on areas that needed attention, areas that were performing well, and to make suggestions on resort renovations as well as help establish a guideline for future resorts.  There was so much time dedicated to this project that Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure it would ever end.  

MGM almost always had a team of analysts cycling through their resorts- at different times- to give these detailed reports, and right now it was their turn.  Sasuke refused to drop the ball on this particular assignment.  If all went well, he might even get promoted.

Luxor was the third destination on their list as they made their way down the strip.  Sasuke and Suigetsu each had pyramid rooms and Karin and Jūgo had tower rooms, so there would be a balance in the reports.  

This was their first night at Luxor and Sasuke was already exasperated.  He preferred to work alone, but this was a team assignment, so Sasuke was forced to put up with Karin and Suigetsu.  They had been just as bad at the other resorts of course, but Sasuke had chosen to go off on his own once things got to a certain point.  It was part of the reason that Sasuke had originally chosen to monitor conditions during the day.  Tonight, however, the duo had suggested that they stick together as a team so they would at least be reporting on the same events.  Sasuke couldn’t exactly argue with that logic, but he really wished he hadn’t agreed.  At least it would be interesting to see how differently everyone’s reports read.

“Let’s have some real fun,” Suigetsu suggested, pointing to a blackjack table.  “Sasuke has one hell of a poker face,” he snickered, causing Karin to double over laughing, her vodka cranberry sloshing over the side of the tumbler she was carrying.

“Whatever,” Sasuke grumbled, “let’s just get this over with.”

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Naruto was having a bad night.  When he’d gotten to work that evening, he was promptly informed that they were short on cocktail servers and he needed to fill the position.  Naruto _hated_ serving cocktails.  People were a lot more careless when they were drunk, and were often times ruder than usual.  Too often had Naruto been vomited on or challenged to a physical fight by a drunk guest, and quite frankly, it made his life a living hell. 

There were happy drunks, sure, but people went to Vegas to escape from reality.  Trying to get away from their shitty lives often resulted in them taking it out on the servers.  The only _good_ part about working as a server was receiving tips, but even then, most people were stingy.  Serving cocktails wasn’t even actually his job; they only defaulted to him when they were desperate.  Unfortunately for Naruto, tonight he didn’t have much of a choice.  At least he was on good terms with the bartender.

Jiraiya had been the overnight bartender at Luxor for over 20 years.  He and Naruto had hit it off almost immediately.  Although he was a bit a pervert, the rather large, white-haired man had a kind soul and a rather contagious laugh.  He always seemed to be in a good mood, but he also knew when to be serious.  Naruto had kind of adopted him as a father figure; the closest thing he had to a family since he moved to Las Vegas alone a few years earlier.

Upon saying hello, Jiraiya had tossed Naruto a simple black T-shirt bearing the word “Luxor” in all caps in gold on the back.  Naruto had glared at the shirt as he caught it and Jiraiya shot him a sympathetic smile.  “Look at the bright side,” he spoke, trying to cheer the young man up, “the dream team is back!”

Naruto had simply snorted and shook his head as he pulled the shirt on over his black slacks.  Normally he would wear a button-down shirt, but the dress code for cocktail servers was slightly different.  Initially, he thought that maybe Jiraiya was right; they _had_ always made a great team.

Two hours later, Naruto was ready to rip out his own hair.  He’d already been cussed out, several times, for taking too long _and_ someone had vomited on his shoes.  He knew he didn’t make enough for this abuse, but he didn’t have much of a choice; he didn’t have a college degree and he had a stable job here.  It was just too risky to leave.

He sighed as he made his way toward Shikamaru’s blackjack table.  Technically, Naruto could deal poker as well, but that wasn’t his job either.  Not that he’d want to take his friend’s position anyway.  Shikamaru was brilliant; it was best that he was a dealer.

He quickly surveyed the patrons, trying to brace himself for what he would have to deal with.  The only sober person at the table seemed to not give a shit about anyone around him and looked like he wanted to set the place on fire.   

Naruto slowed his pace as he eyed the man, unable to prevent himself from checking him out.  His pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and perfect jawline had Naruto staring, temporarily forgetting what he was doing there.  This man was _gorgeous_.  Naruto begrudgingly pulled his eyes from the man to glance at the couple beside him. 

The couple, a red-headed woman and a man with white, shoulder-length hair, were quite obviously drunk.  They were hanging all over each other and the redhead laughed at _everything_ the man said, even if it wasn’t funny.  He desperately hoped that they would wait until they got to their room to consummate their relationship.  Naruto had seen far too many relationships reach the next level on the casino floor.  

Naruto swallowed nervously as he proceeded to the table.  If he was lucky, perhaps the sober man at the table would be willing to strike up a conversation.  It would definitely be the highlight of Naruto’s night.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Sasuke was ready to stab his teammates.  Karin and Suigetsu had only gotten _more_ drunk, _more_ flirtatious, and _more_ annoying as the night went on.  He had hoped that playing blackjack would help him ignore his colleagues, but unfortunately, that wasn’t working out. 

Jūgo had gone up to his room over an hour ago.  The only reason Sasuke had stayed was so he could observe more that would help him with his report.  As much as he hated to admit it, Karin and Suigetsu _did_ have a point.  One of the highlights of Las Vegas was the nightlife, and he needed to pay more attention to the resorts after dark.

He watched as a blond cocktail server walked up to the dealer and said a few words that Sasuke didn’t catch.  When he turned to the table, Sasuke immediately noticed his sapphire eyes that held an unmistakable depth to them.  Those eyes held secrets, but that was none of his business.  Sasuke chose to ignore the blond completely.

“Can I get you anything?” the blond asked him, even though Sasuke was pretty sure it was obvious he didn’t want to drink.

“No,” Sasuke responded immediately, perhaps colder than he had intended, but he was in too bad a mood to give a shit.  He’d had to deal with drunk Suigetsu and Karin all night, after all.

“Come on man, have some fun,” Suigetsu tried to persuade him.  “It’s _Vegas_.  Lighten up for once!” 

Sasuke shot him a glare as Karin giggled in response before turning to Sasuke to run her hand up his thigh.  “I wouldn’t mind,” she purred into his ear, pissing him off.  He had never responded well to Karin’s advances in the past and he was tired of having to spell it out for her.  

“What are you doing?” he growled quietly so no one else could hear him.  Maybe if he was lucky, she would get the hint.

Naruto chose that moment to step in.  “He’s right, you know,” he suggested.  “This is Vegas, people come here to relax, and you _do_ look really tense.  I wouldn’t mind bringing you something.”  Naruto was trying his best to be polite and strike up a conversation with the beautiful man.  He had felt a surge of jealously go through him as the redhead caressed the man’s thigh, but tried not to let it bother him.  If anything, his competitive nature kicked in and he was secretly challenging the woman, unbeknownst to her.

Naruto had a sudden realization that he hadn’t gotten laid in far too long.  If this man’s attitude was any indication, neither had he, and Naruto was _more_ than willing to remedy that.  If the man was straight, then Naruto was out of luck, but if he wasn’t…  Naruto had to actively try _not_ to bite his lip.  He needed to take this one step at a time, and getting this man drunk was his best option.  Once he loosened up and they could talk a bit, he would be able to determine whether or not the man was interested.  If he was, they could exchange numbers and pick up where they left off some other other time.  Based on the man’s attitude though, he knew there was no chance of that happening without alcohol involved.  This guy was more uptight than a gated community.   He would just have to ask Jiraiya to make his drink a double.  Or a triple.

Karin wasn’t taking the hint and Sasuke was done being nice.  He had spent _hours_ trying not to rip Karin and Suigetsu’s heads off and it was _seriously_ wearing on him.  He threw Karin off of him as he stood up abruptly.  “Fuck off,” he hissed.  “I’m not here to get drunk and neither are you.  Grow the fuck up,” he spat, storming past the blond.  

He decided it was time to call it a night.  He could gather more information for the project tomorrow.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Naruto had never gone from horny to pissed so fast.  After the man had stormed away, he made his way, as quickly as possible, back to Jiraiya.  Who the fuck did that guy think he was, anyway?

Once he made it back to Jiraiya, he slammed down his tray and placed the orders for Shika’s table, demanding an extra shot for himself.

“So what’s wrong?” Jiraiya asked as he mixed the drinks.  Sure, Naruto didn’t usually serve drinks and he’d never really _enjoyed_ it, but he was usually in a generally good mood. 

Naruto sighed.  “Just some asshole,” he downed the shot before continuing.  “You’d think I’d be used to it by now.  Seriously,” he rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation.  “I shouldn’t be surprised.  This was just...different,” he added quietly.

“Different how?  Someone you trying to hook up with?” Jiraiya laughed, initially meaning it entirely as a joke.  When Naruto looked away quietly, Jiraiya laughed again.  “No fucking way, Nar, are you serious?  I knew you were my star pupil!  Go get some, I’ll cover for you.” 

Naruto glared at the man in front of him.  “Luckily for me, he stormed off before I could get very far.  It’s probably for the best,” he admitted.  “I’d likely regret it in the morning anyway.” 

Naruto picked up his tray and headed back out to the floor before Jiraiya could utter another word, trying to convince himself that it was a blessing that the man had stormed away.  If Naruto never saw him again, it would be too soon.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it so far? Nothing big happened in this chapter, but I'm pretty excited for the next one which will take place the following day. Naruto and Sasuke need to get back to work and if they end up seeing each other again, there's not much they can do to avoid it at this point, though it is a big hotel/casino.


	2. A Huge Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke sleeps later than usual before perusing the resort once more. Naruto finds himself once again serving cocktails, desperately hoping to avoid Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, writing more than one fic at once really slows me down. Well, that and life. I'm about to go on vacation too, so I may or may not have the next chapter of Survivors up soon (for anyone who cares), it just depends on how busy I'll be. I'm definitely not abandoning any of my fics though (including Night and Day, for those of you who are reading it, I just need to get in touch with my beta reader, I promise I still plan on updating it), so don't worry about that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this fic is actually going a little slower than I originally anticipated, which is quite unusual for me, I guess we'll see what impact that has on the story line later down the road.

Sasuke woke up late the next day, still exhausted from his late night.  He figured he shouldn’t let it bother him, he had already decided that he needed to focus on the nocturnal aspect of their resorts anyway.  It was only a shame that he’d already visited two other resorts without analyzing their nightlife.  He quickly resolved to revisit the resorts on his next week off.  He could finish his report early in the week to give himself enough time to backtrack and revise his prior reports.  They weren’t really due until the end of the project anyway, so it wouldn’t be difficult.

As he pulled himself out of bed, he recalled the events of the prior night.  He had spent all night dealing with Suigetsu and Karin, and even though Jūgo had helped him keep a level head, his only ally had gone to bed early, leaving Sasuke alone with the “lovebirds”.  Being alone with those two while they were sober was a daunting task in and of itself, but while they were drunk it was exponentially worse.

He remembered how Suigetsu had made some comment about him needing to lighten up.  That had been the final straw, resulting in Sasuke storming up to his room, immediately slamming the door behind him.  

Sasuke slowly made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, watching the water droplets hit the shower floor and make their way down the drain.  Once the water began to steam, he decided to step in, letting the soft fall of the hot water soothe him.  He knew Suigetsu was right, at least partially.  He did need to relax a little bit, just not by getting drunk and _definitely_ not anywhere near Karin nor Suigetsu.

Tonight he fully planned on making his way through the resort alone.  Even Jūgo wasn’t an option for companionship with the mood he was in.  He didn’t mind though; Sasuke had always been a loner.  He only hoped that he wouldn’t end up running into Karin and Suigetsu.  It was a big resort, so there was still hope.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing the nearest towel to dry off.  He needed to go ahead and get to work, or he might not be able to convince himself to leave his room later.  He would avoid his teammates at all costs.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

“Hey kiddo,” Jiraiya greeted as Naruto approached him.  “Sorry that you have to serve again, we’re just really tight on servers lately.”

“I can see that,” Naruto grumbled, still upset from his experience the prior day.  “I’m sure I’ll be fine, though.  As long as I don’t see that asshole again, I should be able to play nice with the other guests.”  He stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya as the bartender tossed him the shirt he had worn during his prior shift.

“Was he really that bad, or are you just sore because you didn’t get any?” Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“He was an asshole,” Naruto reaffirmed.  “Nothing more, nothing less.  Maybe I wanted to hook up with him, but his attitude changed my mind.”

“Is that so?” Jiraiya looked at Naruto in disbelief.  “Because you seem pretty hung up over it for someone who’s made his decision.  Are you sure your decisions and desires are aligned?”

“Of course they are!” Naruto admonished  “Why would I want to sleep with an asshole like that?”

“Because for one, you’re obviously attracted to him, or you wouldn’t have thought about it in the first place.  Secondly, some people like a challenge, or they like it rough.  Any of those three criteria would justify something you _want_ , but don’t think you should pursue.”

“Whatever perv,” Naruto rolled his eyes.  “All you think about is sex, but I have actual work to do, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Jiraiya smiled warmly.  “But feel free to talk to me whenever you’ve come to terms with what you really want,” he called after Naruto’s retreating form.  He knew the blond would crack eventually.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Sasuke sat at the blackjack table he had been at the night before.  He had made a note of how intelligent the dealer was and was glad that he was working the table again.  The man made playing a little more difficult and Sasuke enjoyed a good challenge.

He hoped that since they had been at this same table the night before, Karin and Suigetsu wouldn’t come anywhere near it, wanting to explore the entirety of the resort.  He realized how wrong he had been when Karin came up behind him and slung her arm over his shoulders.

“Sa-su-ke,” she drawled, obviously already inebriated.  “Have you decided to come to the dark side?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked toward Suigetsu.  Although he knew the man was likely as drunk as Karin, he had always been more articulate in his drunken stupor.  Perhaps he was just more adjusted to being wasted all the time.  That thought had Sasuke briefly contemplating if he was _ever_ actually sober.

“She means the nightlife,” Suigetsu smirked at him.  “You’re out on the casino floor way past your normal hours.  You seem to have taken my advice and relaxed a little.  But if that’s the case, why do you still look like you have a stick up your ass?”

“I’m not relaxing, Suigetsu,” Sasuke growled, throwing Karin off of him.  “I’m _working_.”

“Ah, so the stick is still firmly in place, I see,” Suigetsu snickered.  “I guess it just looks different at night.”  Suigetsu glanced around for a moment before a fiendish smile appeared on his face.  “You know, Sasuke, that stick sure looks uncomfortable.  I’m sure we could find someone to dislodge it for you.  Maybe someone like him,” Suigetsu motioned toward the blond cocktail server that was making his way to their table.

Sasuke recognized the blond as the man who had been serving them the prior night, right before Sasuke had decided that Karin and Suigetsu could both go straight to hell.  Their eyes met and Sasuke was reminded of the hidden depth that he had previously noticed.

Although he had blown it off before, he found that those depths intrigued him.  The deep blue color of those orbs contrasted beautifully with the man’s blond hair.  Sasuke found the blond quite attractive, not that he would let Suigetsu know that.

“I think I’d just be more comfortable if I got to lodge something in _your_ ass,” Sasuke grumbled.  “Maybe then you’d shut up for once.”  When he looked back at the blond, the server seemed to be...uncomfortable.  Had he heard what Suigetsu said?

“I bet you _would_ get off on that, Sasuke,” Suigetsu laughed.  “You always  _did_ strike me as the sadistic type.”

“I’ll let you tie me up,” Karin whispered into his ear, before he pushed her off again.  He wasn’t even going to bother responding to her.

“Can I get anyone a drink?” Naruto asked the guests at the table.  A few guests placed their orders, as did Karin and Suigetsu, but Sasuke tried to wave him away.

“I don’t need anything,” he said calmly, trying to seem disinterested with Suigetsu sitting right next to him.

“Are you sure?” the blond responded, trying to be helpful.  “I can get you a soda, or coffee, or tea…”

“Coffee,” Sasuke agreed.  “Black.”

“Very well then,” the blond smiled sweetly.  “I’ll return with your drinks shortly.”

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Naruto could _not_ believe his luck.  Of course the _one_ person he was trying to avoid showed up once again.  When their eyes had met, he almost thought he saw something akin to desire in the opposing orbs, but that was just Naruto being hopeful.  The way the man had all but dismissed him at the table was proof enough of that.

He did have one thing to his advantage though; the asshole didn’t seem to enjoy drinking.  Based on his attitude, Naruto assumed that was because he was a control freak, so Naruto had devised a plan.

He wasn’t surprised that the man hadn’t ordered any alcohol, but his idea to suggest a non-alcoholic beverage was downright _devious_.  He was going to get this bastard back for being an asshole, and if he was lucky, maybe get him to open up a little bit.

“Jiraiya,” he called to the pervert when he finally made it to the bar.  “I need these drinks,” he handed Jiraiya a written list of the table’s orders.

Jiraiya turned to making the drinks, suspicious of Naruto.  “You seem to be in an awfully good mood all of a sudden,” he commented.

“Let’s just say that things are looking up,” Naruto replied cryptically.

“Hmm,” Jiraiya contemplated aloud.  “Looking up, you say?  How so?”

Naruto smiled devilishly.  “Let’s just say I found a way to cope.”

“You’ve never had good coping mechanisms in the past, Nar,” Jiraiya eyed him suspiciously.  “Why should I trust them now?”

“Don’t trust _them_ , Jiraiya,” Naruto replied.  “Trust _me_.  I know _exactly_ what I’m doing here.”

“I’m inclined to believe that you don’t, Naruto,” Jiraiya sighed as he finished making the drinks.  “But I guess I can leave you alone about it.  Is this everything?” he asked as he went back over the list.

“Actually,” Naruto held up his finger.  “I need a black coffee, but I need you to spike it for me, with like espresso liqueur or something.  And try to mask the flavor as much as possible.”

“Naruto…” Jiraiya warned.  “Are you sure about this?”

“Very,” Naruto nodded excitedly.

“Very well then,” Jiraiya sighed again, somehow knowing this wasn’t going to turn out well, but complying anyway.  “Anything else?”

“That’s it for now!” Naruto called as he disappeared onto the casino floor,  “Thanks!”

Jiraiya watched Naruto worriedly.  He really hoped that the blond didn’t do anything he was going to regret.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

“Just bring me more coffee, and try not to take too long this time.  I like my coffee hot,” Sasuke snapped at the blond server.  He had to admit, he was in a _much_ better mood since the blond had started bringing him coffee.  Despite outer appearances, he was rather enjoying antagonizing the other man.  It wasn’t often he found someone to challenge his attitude, and he reveled in the the fact that he would get an equally snappy response.

“Sure thing, asshole,” Naruto hissed, “Don’t worry, I keep my spit nice and hot.”

“You might want to be careful about that.  We wouldn’t want you to get fired and have to sell your ass on the street,” Sasuke chuckled.

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Naruto responded acidly.  “Prostitution is legal here.  Besides, I can guarantee I’d make more than you do at whatever shitty job you have that has you snapping at people who are just trying to help you.”  Naruto turned and strode off in the direction of the bar, unaware that Sasuke was watching him until he disappeared.

Sasuke almost groaned.  What he wouldn’t give to have those mysterious eyes staring at him as he ravished the blond.  He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he was feeling particularly horny.

When he and the blond server had first interacted the prior day, the blond’s beauty hadn’t been lost on him.  He was well aware of how attractive he found the man.  Sasuke didn’t usually bother with pursuing people, though.

Sure, he liked sex, but it’s not like he needed it to survive.  He’d never felt the burn of _needing_ sex, only a mild desire when he found someone attractive.  Even then, he was usually too busy working to worry about actually _quenching_ his thirst.  He didn’t even have that much sex in college.

That seemed to be changing, however.  Since his night had begun, Sasuke had been becoming seemingly more attracted to the blond every time he returned.  Underneath the t-shirt that the blond wore, Sasuke could tell that he had rather defined muscles.  He’d even caught himself staring at the server’s ass a few times, which was quite unusual for him.

He turned back to the table distractedly.  He couldn’t wait until the blond returned again.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Naruto groaned after making it back to Jiraiya and placing the orders.  Dealing with this bastard was seriously wearing on him.  Even with his drinks spiked, the dark-haired man was still the biggest asshole Naruto had ever had the displeasure of meeting.  If only he weren’t so pretty.

“Seems like you’re still having a rough night,” Jiraiya commented, pouring Naruto a shot.  Every time Naruto had returned to him that night, he had requested another shot for himself.  Jiraiya figured that wasn’t going to change for the rest of the night, so he’d gotten into the habit of going ahead and pouring another shot for Naruto every time he returned.  Apparently this asshole he kept talking about was really pushing Naruto’s limits.  Jiraiya only hoped that Naruto wasn’t too far gone to keep himself in check.

“Thanks,” Naruto grumbled as he downed the shot.  He had lost his patience with the other man a long time ago and his snarky comments spoke volumes for his mental state.  He’d lost his sobriety hours ago, but at least he could still do his job while under the influence.  He just hoped he didn’t lose his job for mouthing off to customers, or rather, _one_ customer in particular.

“You’ve only got an hour left,” Jiraiya pointed out.  “Do you think you can make it that long?”

“Holy shit,” Naruto blinked, looking at the clock over Jiraiya’s shoulder.  When had it gotten so late?  “How is that time already?”

Jiraiya chuckled.  “You’ve been so focused on your new boyfriend that you lost track of time.”

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.  “He’s not my boyfriend,” he mumbled.  “He’s a major fucking prick and I can’t wait to be done with his ass.”

Just then, a girl with long, blonde hair and bright green eyes approached them.  “Ino!” Jiraiya greeted.  “You’re early!”

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t exactly have time to go home and I need the money anyway.  Can I just go ahead and clock in?” she pleaded.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto who was still drowning in his misery.  “What do you say kid, do you wanna go home early and let Ino take your place?”

“Fine by me,” Naruto groaned, pulling himself up to go clock out.  “I was done dealing with that asshole hours ago.”

“Thanks Naruto!” Ino called to him as he went to leave.  “I owe you one!”

“See you, kid,” Jiraiya chuckled happily, “go get yourself laid.”

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

“Dammit,” Naruto cussed under his breath on his way out.  Somehow he’d forgotten that he had to pass Shika’s table on his way out.  Maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to avoid the dark-haired man entirely.  He tried to look at anything that wasn’t in the general direction of Shika’s table as he walked.  He wouldn’t have to deal with him if he didn’t see him, right?

Wrong.  Naruto suddenly found himself pushed up against a row of slot machines, uncertain of how he’d gotten there.  “Where’s my coffee?” the deep voice whispered as the man’s hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.  Naruto felt himself shudder in response.   _Oh god this was not good_.

Naruto cleared his throat, trying to push the him away.  “Don’t have it.  My shift’s over.  Go harass someone else.”

Sasuke growled as he pushed Naruto back against the machine.  “Then appease me some other way,” he ground his hips against Naruto’s.  “If your shift is over, then you have nothing to lose.”

Naruto groaned, letting his head fall back against the machine.  The rational part of his brain knew that this was a _terrible_ idea.  Unfortunately for Naruto, that part of his brain was currently not functioning, and this man was _hot_.  The only reasonable thought that managed to pierce the influence of the lust and alcohol was that he could _not_ let this continue at his fucking workplace.  He was _not_ going to fuck some stranger where his bosses could see him.  “Not here,” he whispered gently.

Sasuke’s answering smile was downright _sinful_.  “Then come with me to my room.”

Naruto remained silent, but nodded his head in agreement.  Sasuke stepped back only to let the blond lead the way to the elevators.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea when I'll be posting the next chapter, but the boys will continue where they left off immediately. I hope you all are enjoying it and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto continue their activities and Naruto gets a less-than-pleasant wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This vacation is really helping me get these chapters out! First Survivors and now this one, no promises on the next update though. I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think!

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Sasuke pinned Naruto to the elevator wall, trailing biting kisses down his neck.  Naruto felt the man’s erection grinding up against his own as the raven-haired man attacked his throat.  He threaded his fingers through the other’s hair before pulling him into an aggressive kiss.

As Naruto bit at the other’s lips, he could swear he heard the man growl in response.  This only fueled Naruto further.  He assumed that the man had come to Vegas to escape, the same reason why Naruto had decided to live there.  This wouldn’t be his first time having sex with a stranger, and it was his favorite way to escape reality.

As soon as the elevator dinged, Sasuke stopped his assault on the blond’s throat, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the hallway to his room.  He’d never been so desperate for sex, and right now he was determined to get to it as soon as possible.

“Hey,” Naruto called breathlessly as the man pulled him aggressively through the hallway.  “What’s your name?”

“Sasuke,” the man responded without a backward glance.  “Yours?”

“Naruto,” the blond responded.

“Very well then, Naruto,” Sasuke flashed his key card, throwing open the door to his room.  “Bed.  Now.”  Sasuke pushed Naruto toward the king-sized bed and the blond stumbled, falling back onto the sheets.

Sasuke maintained eye contact with the blond as he slammed the door closed and removed his tie.  Naruto watched the man as he elegantly unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time.  “Are you gonna sit there and stare all day?” he asked smoothly.

Sasuke’s question snapped Naruto out of his reverie and he leveled the man with a glare.  “Fuck you,” he spat, stripping off his own shirt.

“Isn’t that the point?” Sasuke smirked as Naruto finally bared his chest for him.  Sasuke let his eyes roam over the tan flesh, noting that his original assessment of the blond was accurate.  Naruto was _ripped_.

As Sasuke discarded his own shirt, Naruto found himself admiring how toned the man was.  Sasuke wasn’t necessarily buff and was thinner than Naruto, but he definitely wasn’t out of shape.  As Sasuke stepped toward the bed, Naruto ran his hands over the smooth, pale skin, almost in a trance-like state.

Sasuke hummed appreciatively, pushing Naruto further back onto the bed.  He nibbled teasingly at one of Naruto’s nipples as he rubbed his thumb lightly over the other.  His other hand worked quickly to unfasten Naruto’s pants, tugging at them until they came off.

“Sasuke,” Naruto gasped, noticing his nudity in front of the perfect man.  He reached to undo Sasuke’s pants, but found his hand slapped away.

“Hands and knees,” Sasuke barked out, “face the wall.”

Naruto did as he was told, surprisingly turned on by Sasuke’s aggressive nature.  Sasuke picked up his discarded tie, wrapping it around Naruto’s wrists and securing it to the bed frame so he was unable to move.  He then picked up Naruto’s t-shirt, positioning it between the blond’s teeth and tying it at the back of his head as a makeshift gag.

He didn’t exactly have lube on him, but he suspected the blond might as he searched through Naruto’s pockets.  He smirked when he found not only a small bottle of lube, but condoms as well.

“Someone was hoping to get lucky,” he breathed into Naruto’s ear.  The man shuddered beneath him and he lubed up his fingers, prepping the blond slowly.  “Do you sleep with guests often?” he taunted the blond.

Naruto growled, unable to form much of a response with his mouth bound.  He _didn’t_ sleep with guests often, and Sasuke’s current actions should have provided him with the answer to that question.

“I would assume not,” Sasuke continued.  “You _are_ rather tight.  How long has it been _Naruto_?”

Naruto growled again and Sasuke let out a dark, sadistic laugh.  “Don’t worry,” he purred, “I’ll take care of you.”  As he finished prepping the blond, he rolled the condom onto his erection, slowly pressing into Naruto’s entrance.

“God, you’re tight,” he groaned as he bottomed out.  He fought to get his breathing under control as he waited for Naruto to adjust.  He felt Naruto chuckle beneath him and bit down hard on the blond’s neck in response.

Naruto grunted at the sharp pain, but ceased his laughter nonetheless.  He pushed back against Sasuke to signal that he was ready for the dark-haired man to start moving.

Sasuke didn’t wait for another indication as he started off at a ruthless pace, reaching down to pump the blond’s erection in time with his thrusts.  Sasuke didn’t usually go out of his way for sex, but tonight he seemed to be overcome with lust and he was going to thoroughly enjoy his time with the blond.

Naruto had never been gagged and bound during sex before, but he found himself indescribably turned on by it.  He found himself relaxing as he let Sasuke take control.  The pale man was obviously no stranger to pleasing his partner, and Naruto realized he was quickly approaching orgasm.

Naruto grunted to signal his impending release to Sasuke.  In response, the dark-haired man leaned over so his lips were over the blond’s ear.  “I didn’t say you could cum yet, _Na-ru-to_.”

Between the way Sasuke had said his name and the commanding tone in Sasuke’s voice, Naruto wasn’t able to stave off his orgasm any longer and he came hard on the sheets beneath him.  He would have felt guilty if Sasuke’s erratic thrusts didn’t give away the fact that the other man was close himself.

Watching the blond cum from his words made it difficult for Sasuke to stave off his own orgasm.  Within a few more thrusts, Sasuke found himself cast over the edge, barely able to keep himself from collapsing on top of the blond.

Once he came back to Earth, Sasuke pulled out, trashing the condom immediately.  He quickly removed the shirt from Naruto’s mouth and untied the fabric around his wrists before rolling onto his back, exhausted.

Naruto pulled the soiled sheet off the bed, tossing it into a corner of the room.  He wasn’t sure whether Sasuke wanted him to stay or leave, but when he looked back at the man, he was already passed out.  Deciding he was too tired to move much more, he rolled over, falling asleep next to Sasuke.  He would deal with whatever came of their night together in the morning.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Naruto groaned as he groggily opened his eyes.  His head was pounding and every bit of light that passed through his eyelids felt like a needle piercing his brain.  _Why do I do this_ , he thought to himself.

As he finally forced his eyes to open, he stared at the ceiling, not yet ready to move.  The ceiling was a beige color with a small, drywall border around the perimeter.  He had always thought his ceiling was white, but then, he never really looked at it that much.  _That’s odd_ , he thought, looking at a corner where the ceiling met the wall, _has that wall always been slanted?_

With a sudden realization, Naruto jolted upright.  “This isn’t my apartment,” he whispered to himself.  He glanced around the room, curious as to how he got there and dreading the answer.  It was a nice room, the bed was comfortable, the window afforded an amazing view, and there was even a hot tub in the corner.  It was a little small though, and judging by the shape of the room, he could immediately tell where he was.  He was in a Luxor room.  He had slept with one of the guests, in his workplace.

Sighing, he looked down at his discarded clothing.  He had even still been in uniform when it happened.  He shook his head in disbelief.  This was a new low, even for him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at the person he had taken as a lover the night before.  His jaw dropped when he recognized the pale skin and dark bangs.  Suddenly, the events of the previous night came flooding back to him.  The man sitting at Shika’s table again, spiking his drink to make him more approachable, the numerous shots he’d requested from Jiraiya for himself so he could tolerate the man- that explained the hangover, trying to avoid Shika’s table on his way out, but instead finding himself pressed against a slot machine.  The make-out session in the elevator, learning the man’s name- Sasuke- in exchange for his own, and being tied up as Sasuke had his way with him.

Naruto fell back onto the bed in defeat.   _No, no no no no no no no no no,_ he kept repeating in his head like a mantra, hoping the events of the prior night would disappear.  This was _not_ what he had wanted.  He had simply wanted Sasuke to loosen up a little bit and _enjoy_ himself, maybe let Naruto _talk_ to him, but this had escalated _way_ too fast.  Now Naruto had accidentally taken advantage of Sasuke, and that had never been his goal.

This was bad, this was so bad.  He hadn’t _wanted_ to sleep with Sasuke, but he did, and it was _wonderful_ , but it was a _major_ mistake.  Sure, he’d slept with guests before, but he wasn’t _trying_ to sleep with Sasuke.  It just sort of happened, and now here he was.  He didn’t even _like_ Sasuke that much.  The guy was a total prick and he barely knew him.  He was _never_ drinking again.

He quickly disentangled himself from the comforter as he began to pull on his clothes.  He would get dressed, go home, and forget this ever happened; it didn’t have to be complicated.  As he pulled his shirt on inside out to hide the Luxor logo, he heard Sasuke moving around and held his breath nervously.  If he was lucky, the man was just moving around in his sleep.

Unfortunately for him, he’d never been very lucky.  “What are you doing in my room?” Sasuke asked coldly.  Naruto froze as he turned to look at Sasuke nervously.  Once he was facing the other man, he found his eyes locked onto cold dark irises that were staring back at him.  He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight.  He’d somehow forgotten how beautiful Sasuke was.

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow, his expression unchanging.  “Are you going to answer my question?” he asked impatiently.  Naruto bit his lip worriedly as he glanced around the room.  He figured it was pretty obvious, but Sasuke _had_ just woken up.  How was he going to explain this to Sasuke?

Apparently, he didn’t have to.  Sasuke followed his gaze to his own discarded clothing and the soiled sheet on the ground.  His expression hardened immediately.  He couldn’t yet remember what had happened, but it was pretty obvious they had slept together, and Sasuke was less than thrilled about that.

He turned back to Naruto, his eyes full of rage.  “Out.  Now,” he commanded calmly, but firmly.

“Wait...Sasuke...I can exp-”

“Get.  The fuck.  Out.  _Now_ ,” Sasuke hissed, refusing to let Naruto get out of this one.  He wasn’t sure how Naruto had wormed his way into his room- and his pants- but he wasn’t going to let the blond think that there was anything between them.  Apparently they had slept together, it was too late to prevent that, but anything that was between them was now over.  Sasuke didn’t need any attachments, they would only serve to distract him from his career, and he couldn’t afford a distraction now.

“But…” Naruto began, not sure what he was going to say, but knowing he needed to explain himself.  “I…”

“Get the fuck out of my room!” Sasuke roared at the blond.  He threw the comforter off of himself and pulled on the nearest pair of pants he could find as he made his way across the room to Naruto.  He grabbed the blond’s arm, pulling him toward the door.

“Hey!  Let go of me, asshole!”  Naruto struggled to free himself from Sasuke’s grip, but the man was stronger than he initially thought.  He would leave if Sasuke wanted him to, but he wasn’t going to sit back and let Sasuke manhandle him like this.

“I won’t tell you again,” Sasuke growled, making his way to the door.  He opened the door and quickly shoved the blond through it.  “Stay the fuck away from me.  I don’t ever want to see your face again.”

With those final words, he slammed the door shut in Naruto’s face, leaving the blond staring dumbfounded at the closed door.

Naruto stood there silently for a moment, not sure what to make of what had just happened.  Once he finally got his bearings, he shook his head and sighed.  “What an asshole,” he mumbled to himself in exasperation.  That was, by far, the worst one-night stand he’d ever had.

He turned and started making his way down the hall.  He still needed to get back to his own home, get some more sleep, and shower before he had to be at work again tonight.  Sasuke never wanted to see his face again?  Fine.  He didn’t have a problem avoiding the dark-haired man, he had even wanted to the night before.  Hopefully he could get back to doing his _actual_ job tonight and not have to worry about serving cocktails.  

He was done trying to put up with Sasuke and his bullshit.  Tonight he would make sure things were different.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Naruto still has to go to work later, which is just awful for him. Will he be able to stay off Sasuke's radar this time, or is he really that unlucky?


	4. Reevaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke decides he and Naruto need to have a chat while Naruto returns to work, trying to avoid the guest he keeps encountering. Sasuke focuses on work before pursuing his personal endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, everyone, I tried to get it out sooner, but I ended up working on the next chapter before returning to this one. I hope everyone had a good week and I hope you like the chapter!

Sasuke sat back down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair.  Perhaps he’d overreacted a bit; it wasn’t solely the blond’s fault that they’d slept together.  

He had never been one to wake up in a particularly _good_ mood, so he was already agitated anyway.  On top of that, finding a stranger in his room who he’d apparently slept with was bothering him.  He was still having trouble remembering the prior night, but he did know that he didn’t go out _looking_ for sex, so what the hell had happened?  The whole situation was confusing and frustrating.

On the bright side, he _did_ feel much more relaxed than he had the night before, so his night with the blond couldn’t have been too terrible.  He just wished he could remember how he found himself in this position.

Of course, there was an easy way to find out what did happen, he just might have to apologize first.  He already knew where the blond worked, so it wasn’t like it would be difficult.  His night would be spent on the casino floor once again anyway, so there was a chance they’d even run into each other on accident.  He weighed his options in his head before deciding his course of action.

As he headed for the shower, he made his decision.  He needed to talk to the blond one way or another; it was the only way to figure out what had happened between them the night before.  If he had to apologize first, then so be it; his pride could take a hit this once.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Naruto was relieved when he showed up for work and was informed that he would be performing the duties of his _actual_ job that night.  _Fucking finally,_ he thought to himself, _no more serving drinks to selfish assholes and no more sleeping with the guests._ He shook his head, still in disbelief with what he had done the night before.  

Tonight he was going to avoid Sasuke at all costs.  Luckily, his job wasn’t necessarily a customer service position, so the odds of him having to interact with the man were significantly smaller than they had been the prior nights.

With his black button-down shirt and matching slacks, he didn’t even look like an employee.  Part of his job required blending in and looking like an average guest, so even if he saw Sasuke that night, there was still a chance that the man wouldn’t notice him.  If he was lucky, Sasuke wouldn’t even recognize him out of the server’s uniform.

He was still worried that he would encounter the raven-haired man, though.  He hoped that Sasuke would choose this night to stay in his room, using the prior night’s events to avoid the casino floor, but he was sure that wouldn’t be the case.  No one went to Vegas to sit in their room all night.

Besides, up until that point, Sasuke had been seemingly unaffected by other forms of discouragement, primarily in the form of that drunk couple that seemed to follow him around.  Naruto wasn’t sure how the man knew them, maybe they were friends.  Sasuke was a little cold toward them to consider them friends of his, but so far that appeared to be how he acted toward everyone, so it wasn’t so far-fetched.

Naruto shook his head as he tried to force thoughts of Sasuke from his head.  Though he had a nice night, he also had an awful morning, and it was time to move on.  He sat down at one of the machines as he prepared himself to get to work.  Tonight he would avoid Sasuke, after that, forgetting the man shouldn’t be that difficult, right?

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Sasuke took his time tonight as he made his way through the hotel.  He made sure to check out every floor, not just that of the casino.  As he paced the many floors of both the pyramid and the tower, there was only one thing he noticed in particular; it was underwhelming.

Resorts in Las Vegas were held to a higher standard than those of other cities because Las Vegas was supposed to be unique, a paradise, a realm of escapism.  The rooms themselves, however, and the floors they were on, were so...typical.  

This had rung true for all the resorts they’d visited thus far.  The resorts themselves were amazing and held all these amenities, but the actual hotel aspect wasn’t up to par.  Sure, the carpet might have elaborate designs, and the crown molding might have intricate detail, but it still felt like an average hotel.  

These resorts had themes, so why weren’t they present throughout?  Luxor’s theme was ancient Egypt, so where were the hieroglyphics on the wall, the deity statues, or the sarcophagus beds?  The idea of a sarcophagus bed might have been a little morbid, but any idea could be tweaked, the important thing was that it stuck with the theme.

He shook his head as he decided to head toward the casino floor.  At least the hallways of the pyramid rooms were open-concept, so the guests could see the resort beneath them.  He figured he had enough ideas about the hotel and its rooms to mention in his report, so now all he had left to check out were the lounges before he went back to the casino.  

Tonight would be his last dedicated to Luxor’s nightlife, so he wanted to make it count.  His previous two nights hadn’t really amounted to much, unfortunately, and his next 48 hours would be dedicated to seeing how the resort performed in the day time.

Once he finished what he needed to accomplish for the night, he’d track down the blond.  Once they had their discussion, he’d be able to get back to focusing on work, and everything would return to normal.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Sasuke sat in the Aurora lounge, taking in the ambiance of the area.  It was nice overall, classy and relaxing.  He would have been comfortable sitting there for the rest of the night, but he still had other matters to tend to.  Aurora was the final lounge for him to analyze and he knew he needed to move on.

He promised himself he’d spend half an hour at every lounge to fully experience what they had to offer.  Overall, he’d decided that they were nice, and they definitely served their purpose.  He found himself asking the same question he had been earlier in the night, though: where was the ancient Egyptian influence?  None of Luxor’s lounges actually fit the theme of the resort.

Aurora, for instance, was based off Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights.  It fit that theme well, the color scheme matched it perfectly, but what did that have to do with Egypt?  Under _no_ circumstances would one be able to view Aurora Borealis from Egypt at any time.  So why was it there, or more accurately, why was that the lounge’s theme?

The other lounges were fairly standard.  They were appropriate for a casino, so it wasn’t as if they were out of place, but they _did_ need to find a way to incorporate the Egyptian theme throughout.  After this night, he figured he had his main point of criticism for the hotel, accompanied with some suggestions.

He stood as he made his way to the casino floor.  He was done for the night and he had a blond he needed to find.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

It had been well over an hour and Sasuke had yet to find the man he’d been looking for.  Perhaps _looking_ wasn’t quite accurate because that required active participation, but he was definitely _waiting_ for the blond to reveal himself once again.

He’d made his way to the same blackjack table he had been at the previous nights and he played halfhearted blackjack for the next hour.  He could tell that the dealer had properly read his disinterest and had focused his attention elsewhere at the table.

“Sasuke!” he heard an all too familiar voice call from behind him.  _Great_ , he silently groaned to himself, _this is just what I needed_.

“Suigetsu,” he growled as the man came behind him and and clamped a hand down on his shoulder.  He held his breath, knowing that wherever Suigetsu was, there was someone who wasn’t far behind.

“ _Sa-su-ke_ ,” Karin drawled in his ear.  It was obvious that she was already drunk, he could smell the alcohol on her, and she almost fumbled as she leaned over his to speak into his ear.

Sasuke ignored her as he placed his bet.  “Is Jūgo with you as well?”

“Nah,” Suigetsu laughed as he pried Karin off Sasuke.  “He was, but he retired hours ago.  Early riser, you know?”

“All too well,” Sasuke grumbled.  He had been the same way until recently, and he fully planned to return to that by the end of the week.  Once they were at the next resort, he would start the vicious cycle over again.  Considering he’d already planned to revisit the resorts they’d already stayed at, _specifically_ for their nightlife, he wondered if it was even worth resetting his sleep schedule for the time being.  Unfortunately, that didn’t change the fact that he still needed to experience Luxor during daylight hours, so he decided to just stick with the plan he’d made himself.  He would get back to his normal sleep schedule eventually.

“You know,” Suigetsu continued, “a week ago, I would have said the same about you.  You were always the first one awake and _never_ came out with us at night.  What the hell happened, Sasuke?”

Sasuke sighed.  “As much as I hate to admit it, the two of you made a fair point.  Although I believe _you_ might be taking it a bit _far_ , one of the area’s biggest attractions is that it’s so lively at night.  That said, I can’t properly analyze a resort with a nightlife, if I’m never out at night, now can I?”

“Oh, is that it?” Suigetsu snickered.  “Are you sure it had nothing to do with that blond server you cornered last night?”

“Cornered?” Sasuke asked, puzzled.  He still didn’t remember much from the night before, but he wouldn’t imagine himself _cornering_ someone.  He usually feigned disinterest until others came onto him, and from there he made his decision on whether he wanted to pursue them or not.  He had _always_ been discreet about it, too.  What the hell happened?

“You don’t remember,” Suigetsu acknowledged as he helped Karin into one of the seats at the table.  Normally he would have taken this conversation elsewhere, especially with the way Karin was when it came to Sasuke, but she was so far gone that it didn’t matter, and no one else even knew who they were.  “I figured that might be the case,” he nodded, his face serious for once.

“What do you mean?”  Sasuke asked, suspicious of what the white-haired man might know.

Suigetsu sighed, realizing he was going to have to explain the entire situation.  He was better at reading people than most might think, he just hid it behind a goofy demeanor.  It was part of how he’d landed his job in the first place.  He could tell if the guests were having a good time, or if they were faking it.  If they weren’t satisfied, it was simple enough to pinpoint the reason.  He just chose not to let others know, because then they’d see him as competition and he preferred having job security.

“The blond server who helped us the first night, the one you pretty much told to fuck off?  Do you remember him?”

“I didn’t tell _him_ to fuck off, Suigetsu,” Sasuke growled at the man.  “ _That_ was directed at _you_.”

“Heh,” Suigetsu chuckled.  “ _I_ know that, but he was talking to you right before you had your little... _episode_ ,” he emphasized with a wave of his hand.  “Obviously, you pissed him off.  The next day, when he found himself fortunate enough to serve us again, he offered you coffee instead of alcohol, because you have a stick up your ass or whatever.”  Suigetsu laughed at Sasuke’s answering glare.  “Once he started bringing your coffee out, you started to loosen up a bit.  It was obvious that he’d been spiking your drink.”

“What?” Sasuke said between clenched teeth.  He clenched his fists as well in frustration.  “He _spiked_ my fucking drink?!”

“Now, now, Sasuke,” Suigetsu grabbed hold of Sasuke’s wrist right before the man stormed off.  “I’m sure he was just trying to make you more...sociable.  Besides, _you_ cornered _him_.  He never even came onto you.  If anything, you might owe _him_ an apology for reverse date-raping him or whatever.”  Suigetsu left out the part about Naruto being inebriated as well, because he wasn’t sure how Sasuke would react to the knowledge that Luxor employees were drinking on the job.

“He was on his way out when you cornered him,” he explained to Sasuke.  “In fact, he might have been trying to avoid you.  Even drunk, you’re kind of a dick, Sasuke.”

“Hn,” Sasuke responded dryly.  As much as he hated to admit-even to himself- that Suigetsu might be right, the white-haired man  _did_ have a point.  If Sasuke  _had_ actually cornered the guy, then perhaps it wasn't entirely the blond's fault.  Of course, he could still barely remember what happened, and even with Suigestu's input, he felt like he needed more.  However, he had more or less of an idea where he could find that information.  Having calmed down a little bit and making his decision, Sasuke spoke up again.  “I’m not that bad.”

“Yeah, okay, stud,” Suigetsu snickered as he gave Sasuke a pat on the back.  “So what’s your next move?”

“We need to talk,” Sasuke exhaled.  “I planned on doing so, anyway.  It seems we have more to discuss than I’d originally thought.”

Sasuke turned to go, trying to keep in mind that _he_ might have been the aggressor the night before.  He needed to stay calm if he was going to talk to the man, but first, he needed to find him.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sasuke officially knows what happened (more or less), but he's determined to keep his cool. Meanwhile, Naruto is hard at work and trying to avoid him at all costs. Will Sasuke be able to track him down when he's not working as a server? I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Naruto, but the next chapter will, I promise! Thank you all so much for reading and extra thanks for those of you that leave me comments, it really keeps me going!


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tries to focus on work while Sasuke tries to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to post this chapter a lot earlier, but I've been super busy what with the holidays and my ever-changing work schedule, that I feel like I've had no time to breathe. That said, I do hope you all enjoy the chapter. Happy new year to you all; I hope it's a good one!

So far, Naruto’s night had gone according to plan.  He hadn’t seen or heard anything from Sasuke.  Even if the man had been nearby, Naruto had been too immersed in his work to take notice.

After working diligently for well over an hour, Naruto decided he’d take a short break.  As he stood up and began walking around the casino, he resolved to stop by the bar and visit Jiraiya.  The time he’d spent with the older man over the past couple of days reminded him of how much he enjoyed Jiraiya’s company, and he didn’t want to take their relationship for granted.  The bartender _was_ the closest thing that Naruto had to family, after all.  

“Hey, kiddo!” Jiraiya greeted cheerfully as Naruto approached him.  “You happy to get back to your job?”

Naruto chuckled as he took a seat across the bar from the white-haired man.  “Definitely.  I haven’t had to deal with one bitchy guest all night.  I never realized just how much I love my job.”

“What about that guy you had a crush on?” Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Naruto scoffed.  “I did _not_ have a crush on him and he was an _asshole_.  Hence, why I was in such a bad mood last night and _left early_.”

“You didn’t leave early because you were in a bad mood, Naruto,” Jiraiya laughed as he began to make Naruto a drink.  “You left early because Ino came in early.  She said she owes you, but we _both_ know that you’re the one who owes her.  You just aren’t willing to admit it yet.”

“I don’t know about that,” Naruto grumbled under his breath, remembering exactly what occurred after he clocked out.  Maybe if he hadn’t left early, he could have avoided the worst wake-up call of his life.

“What’s wrong?” Jiraiya asked as he set the drink down in front of the blond.  He hadn’t heard what Naruto said, but he could tell that something was bothering him.  Naruto had never been particularly good at concealing his emotions.

“Nothing,” Naruto sighed as he took a drink.  “I don’t wanna talk about it.  It’s over anyway, nothing can be done at this point.”

“Uh-huh,” Jiraiya responded in disbelief.  “Is that why you downed your drink so fast?”  He looked pointedly at the empty glass in Naruto’s hand.

Naruto followed Jiraiya’s eyes to his glass, surprised to find it empty.  He set it down on the bar and looked away.  “I said I don’t wanna talk about,” he grumbled.  “It’s not important, and there’s nothing I can do.  Let’s just leave it at that.”

A devious smile played along Jiraiya’s lips as Naruto set his glass down and the cuff of his shirt rolled back, exposing a red ring around his wrist.  Having averted his gaze, Naruto didn’t notice this shift, or his accidental exposure.  Jiraiya quickly recomposed himself in order to switch tactics.  “So, what did you do last night when you got home?”

Naruto sighed, bringing his other hand up to his face to rest his chin on it as he looked back at Jiraiya.  “Took a shower and passed the fuck out,” he responded, unaware of the other man’s recent realization.

“Oh?” Jiraiya continued to prod.  “Nothing else, nothing at all?  You didn’t even watch TV or go for a jog?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he became suspicious of the bartender.  “I don’t own a TV, Jiraiya.  You know that.  You also know I don’t jog.  Ever.”

“Semantics, kid,” Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he picked up Naruto’s glass.  “Would you like another?”

Naruto thought it over for minute as he analyzed his mental state.  He was still sober, and he wasn’t worried that another drink would inhibit him.  “Might as well,” he shrugged.  With Jiraiya’s strange questions, he was probably going to need it anyway.

“So you really expect me to believe you just went home, showered, and slept, with nothing in between?”  Jiraiya asked as he got to work making Naruto another drink.

“Uh...yeah?” Naruto answered as he looked at the bartender skeptically.  “Why wouldn’t you?”

“No reason in particular,” Jiraiya shrugged as he handed Naruto his refill.  “You just seem so lonely lately and you’ve always been a social butterfly.”  Jiraiya laughed as Naruto scrunched up his nose at the description.  “You haven’t spent any time with your friends lately?”

Naruto traced his finger over the rim of his glass.  “Not really,” he admitted sadly.  He loved spending time with his friends, but he’d been so busy with work lately that hadn’t seen them in months.  Everyone he knew in Vegas, he’d met through work, and after they moved on to other jobs, it had been difficult to keep in touch.  Nowadays, he felt like he didn’t even have friends.  Sure, it was depressing, but there wasn’t much that could be done at this point.  He tried not to let it bother him.

“What about sex?”  Jiraiya asked, interrupting Naruto’s depressing thoughts.  “Spent some time with any lucky girls or guys lately?”

Naruto rolled his eyes.  It wasn’t unusual of Jiraiya to ask about his sex life, but he wasn’t exactly willing to talk about it at this point.  “Not really, no,” he responded curtly.

“‘Not really, no,’ isn’t exactly a _no_ , Naruto.  What aren’t you telling me?”  Jiraiya pushed, finally trying to get the bottom of things.

Naruto scoffed.  “Why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden?”  He loved Jiraiya, but he was starting to get annoyed with whatever game he was playing.

“I’m worried about you,” Jiraiya answered honestly.  Sure, he loved teasing the young man, but Naruto was practically his son, and he was obviously in a rut.  Vegas was a rich man’s dream, but a poor man’s hell, and Jiraiya knew it all too well.  It seemed that it was beginning to wear on the blond, and Jiraiya didn’t want him to lose hope.  “When’s the last time you spent time with someone outside of work?”

Naruto shrugged, downing his drink.  “That’s not what’s important, I guess.  I have bills to pay, that comes first.”

“You’re lying,” Jiraiya finally called him out, looking the blond directly in his sapphire eyes.

“What makes you think that?” Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance.  He was tired of having to explain himself to Jiraiya.  He was an adult and he knew how to make his own decisions.  Besides, he wasn’t exactly _lying_ , and he _did_ have bills to pay.  At the very least, that definitely came before partying or spending time with friends you hadn’t seen in over a month.  Or getting laid, despite what the older man might believe.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he reached across the bar and grabbed Naruto’s wrist.  “Do you sleep with handcuffs on, Naruto?” he asked as he held up Naruto’s arms, exposing the red ring on his wrist.

Naruto pulled his arm from the bartender’s grasp.  “Dammit,” he mumbled under his breath.

“So, are you going to come clean now?”  Jiraiya asked, patiently awaiting Naruto’s explanation.

“I already told you, I don’t wanna talk about it.  It’s over, it was a huge fucking mistake, and I’m _trying_ to forget it, so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop asking questions.”  Naruto snapped in response.

“Was it that guy you had a crush on?” Jiraiya asked, now smiling.  He loved talking about one-night stands, and Naruto had _really_ needed to laid.  Even if he seemed to regret it now, he was willing to bet that it had some sort of positive effect on the blond, even if he was unable to see it at the moment.

Naruto groaned.  “I _didn’t_ have a crush on him.”

“That’s not a denial, Naruto,” Jiraiya accused as his smile grew wider.

“God, he’s such an asshole!” Naruto let his head drop to the bar as he cursed.

“It was him!” Jiraiya exclaimed excitedly.  “You _did_ have a crush on him and you fucking _slept_ with him!  How was it?”

“Amazing,” Naruto sighed, motioning to his wrists as he sat up.  “Unfortunately, the guy’s like, the definition of the word _asshole_ , and I had the worst wake up call of my life.”

“What, did he spank you?” Jiraiya laughed at his joke, obviously still in a good mood.

“No,” Naruto growled, “he yelled at me and threw me out of his room.  So now, I’m trying to _forget_ it, and you aren’t helping,” he accused.

Jiraiya’s smile faded.  “I’m sorry, Naruto, but getting laid every now and then _is_ healthy, so just _try_ to focus on the positive.  It’s _Vegas_ ,” he emphasized with a shrug.  “The guy will be gone in a week and you’ll forget all about him, but having gotten laid will keep you going!”

“I guess,” Naruto grumbled, standing up from his seat.  “I gotta get back to work.  I’ll see you later.”

“Hope you feel better, kid,” Jiraiya said quietly as Naruto made his way back to the casino floor.  He was sure the blond hadn’t heard him, but he still wished him well.  He was sure things would get better, Naruto just had to get over this small hurdle.

 

**☉☽☀☾☉**

 

Sasuke found the blond sitting at a machine in slacks and a button-down shirt.  It was a little fancy for just going to the casino, especially one at which he worked, but Sasuke wasn’t one to judge.  It looked good on him, anyway.

Sasuke approached him carrying two hot drinks in his his hand.  “Do you spend all of your time here, or are you just stalking me?” he asked as a form of introduction.

Naruto scoffed when he looked up at to find the dark-haired man.  “ _You_ found _me_ , wouldn’t that make _you_ the stalker?”

“Perhaps, but we need to talk,” Sasuke looked down at the blond, his face serious.

“I think we did plenty of talking earlier today when you threw me out of your room,” Naruto countered.  

“I’m not so sure about that,” Sasuke responded calmly.  “I bought coffee.  Come have a drink with me.”

“I don’t drink coffee, sorry,” Naruto turned back to the machine, trying to signal that their conversation was over.

“I didn’t get _you_ coffee,” Sasuke corrected.  “ _I_ got coffee.  I figured you would want to relax on your day off, so I got you tea; it always helps me relax.”

Naruto turned back to Sasuke to look at the drink that was being handed to him.  He finally relented, accepting the cup.  “Thanks, but it’s not my day off.  I’m actually working.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked between the blond’s attire and the slot machine.  Naruto rolled his eyes.  “I’m not a cocktail server,” he explained.  “I’m an arcade attendant.  Part of my job is to test the machines to make sure they work.”  He held up his game card in emphasis.  “This isn’t even mine, it’s a company card.  I was only temporarily working as a server because they were short handed.  So yeah, I _am_ working and I don’t have time to chat.”

“You’re an arcade attendant?”  Sasuke reached out and took the card to look at it.  On the front, it had a picture of the resort at night and read: Luxor Hotel & Casino Staff.  On the back, in the bottom right-hand corner, the MGM logo was clear and present.  “In that case, part of your job is to respond to a guest’s request, no?”

Naruto groaned, sensing where this was going.  “Technically, but I can’t just go out on a date with you because you asked and it’s my job to tend to you.  Sorry to break your heart,” he growled sarcastically.

“Actually, I’ve lost my gaming card, and I need help finding it,” Sasuke suggested.

“In the event that a card is lost, you can go to _that_ help desk,” Naruto pointed to the desk in question, “ask them to freeze the card, and they’ll issue you a new one.  Anything else I can help you with, _sir_?” Naruto asked in faux politeness.

“I don’t want my card deactivated,” Sasuke said.  “I want it found.  And you’re going to help me find it.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Naruto closed his eyes in frustration.

“Not a chance.  We need to talk,” Sasuke reiterated.

“Fine,” Naruto stood up, opening the tab on the lid of his cup.  “Where are we going to have this conversation?”

“That blackjack table,” Sasuke pointed to Shika’s table.  “Most of our interactions have been there, after all.  No point in breaking tradition.”  Sasuke watched Naruto inhale the scent of the hot drink.  “Don’t worry,” he taunted the blond, “I didn’t spike your drink.”

Naruto’s eyes grew unbelievably wide as he watched Sasuke make his way to the table.  _Oh shit_ , he thought.   _I am so fucked_.

He followed Sasuke and sat down next to the man, smiling weakly at Shikamaru as the man dealt out cards.  The dealer seemed to ignore his presence, but Naruto knew that he’d noticed him.  He was good at hiding his reactions that way.

He swallowed nervously.  “So, you know about that?”

“One of my coworkers had quite a bit to say about it,” Sasuke responded.

Naruto quickly thought back to his interactions with Sasuke.  “That couple?  Are they your coworkers?”

Sasuke snorted.  “I wouldn’t call them a couple, but yes, they are.  There’s one more of us, but he mostly minds his own business.”

“Wait,” Naruto blinked, “they _aren’t_ a couple?  But they were all over each other!”

Sasuke snorted again.  “Yeah, and we aren’t a couple either.  However…”

As Sasuke trailed off, Naruto held up his hands.  “Yeah, yeah, okay.  I can explain.”

“I would certainly hope so,” Sasuke took a drink of his coffee.  He glanced at the cards that Shikamaru had dealt him before making a decision.

“I just wanted to talk,” Naruto tried to to explain.

“We didn’t talk, though.  You took advantage of me,” Sasuke suggested.

Naruto shook his head.  “No, I didn’t.  I spiked your drink, yes, but my intentions were innocent.  I figured if I could get you to loosen up a bit, we could talk and you _might_ become interested.  From there, we could hook up some other time.”

“So what went wrong?” Sasuke asked, passing a stack of chips to Shika.

“You’re not exactly easy to get along with, asshole.  Every time I went back to the bartender, I had to take another shot just to keep from telling you off.”  Naruto looked at his own hand and folded.  He didn’t exactly have the money to play, he was just here to talk to Sasuke.

“And that wasn’t a big enough indication to leave me the fuck alone?” Sasuke asked as he took another drink of his coffee.

“Look,” Naruto sighed, “I made a mistake and I fucking regret it.  I wish I could go back and undo everything, but I can’t.”

“So you wish it had never happened?” Sasuke clarified.

“Based on my wake-up call this morning, yeah, I do,” Naruto shot back.  “I just...last night you got hammered, and I know it’s my fault.  By the time my shift ended, I was pretty far gone too, and as I was leaving, you cornered me and I just...I couldn’t say no.”

“You couldn’t say no?” Sasuke repeated.

Naruto groaned.  “No.  I couldn’t say no.”

“And why is that?” Sasuke persisted.

“Dammit bastard, you’re not gonna make this easy, are you?”  Naruto sighed.  “Fine.  I’m sure you don’t need _me_ telling you how good you look.  And I like you...or at least I did until I received the worst wake-up call of my life.”

Sasuke shrugged.  “I may have overreacted.”

“Overreacted?” Naruto repeated.  “Overreacted?!  Sasuke, that wasn’t an overreaction, that was a fucking category 5 hurricane!  I’m surprised I escaped with my life.”

“Hn,” Sasuke reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card.  “I can admit when I’m wrong.  Give me a call if your ever willing to reconsider.”  It wasn’t an apology, nor an act of forgiveness, so much as an offer to start from scratch.  They couldn’t exactly erase what had already occurred, but they _could_ make an attempt to restore what they had seen in each other, drunk or otherwise.

Sasuke stood up and began walking away, before Naruto remembered something.  “What about your game card?” he called after the man.

Sasuke shot a devious smile over his shoulder at the other man.  Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat at the tempting sight.  “I don’t have one.”

Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared among the crowd before he turned back toward Shika and sunk into his seat in defeat.  “You slept together,” Shikamaru said quietly, not even looking at him as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Naruto admitted.  “We did.”

“Are you going to call him?” Shikamaru asked, staying focused on the game.

“I don’t know,” Naruto sighed again.  Sasuke was beautiful and he did seem to mean well now that he was sober.  He couldn’t even lie to himself and say that the sex wasn’t worth it, because it was, he just wished it had turned out differently.  As he read over the card, he felt his heart stop in his chest.

 

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Market Analyst_

_MGM Resorts International_

 

  
_Fuck_ , Naruto thought to himself, terrified.  He quickly thought through all the things that had occurred the night before and let his head fall onto the table.   _Did I sleep with my boss?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter should feature Naruto's decision and more of Sasuke working. Thanks to all of you for reading and extra thanks to those of you that provide feedback!


End file.
